Unresolved: A Mini Autobiography of the Ring Spirit by Marik Ishtar
by meijosui
Summary: Marik Ishtar comes forward about the boy he met and never said farewell. An mini autobiography by the youngest Ishtar himself. Canon based POV.


**A/N: **One shot of Marik's rant on Bakura's disappearance. I can do a pairing version but this is just an 'autobiography' rant. Seems boring I know but I was in my boring state. Day off work and needed to write. Favourite, Follow, Review and you make the world go round!

* * *

**Unresolved-A Mini Autobiography of the Ring Spirit by Marik Ishtar **

Don't be obliged as to why I want to write this, I'm writing this right after the hot headed Seto Kaiba decided to visit us and insult our family again. Whoever reads this will know that his Spirit may well have an honoring demeanor. He inquired about Ryou's strange attitude, stating that he had made threats and dueled him one early morning. Making idle threats in kidnapping his little brother and persuading him to fly to Egypt as a means of finding his past memory as a Royal High Priest. Honestly I think I would have done that too just to deflate his ego sevenfold. That's right sevenfold.

I wish I could describe the Spirit of the Ring in one word but I can't. I can tell you who he is if I gather my thoughts. He is a Spirit that resides in the Millennium Ring and not to complicate things further he is a dissociative character of Ryou Bakura of Domino City. Some individuals labeled him as a Spirit of Darkness; hence you have the word 'yami' meaning darkness in Japanese. Essentially it is from possessing the power of the ancient relics of the Millennium Items. Only when he is willing to take over, he allows the host to live his life. Not like my dissociative character that breeds from my delusional hatred of the pharaoh. So he is a sharing type but in an oppressive way. Why oppressive, that's because he needed to finish a task of avenging the Spirit of the Pharaoh. Indeed the powers are of the shadows. He is an exceptional duelist in Duel Monsters, the kind that has plans… maybe not great victoriously but his strategies impales his opponents in to a corner like a scared little animal, including the pharaoh at times. Also if you find that my attitude towards the pharaoh is haughty, it is essentially because I still have not found a decent respect for him. I just feel like I was part of a pawn to get him to where he is, including saving me from my dissociative character. Anyway I don't expect anything from him either, after spending my childhood immersing in the ancient texts and not receiving an equal gratification by revealing his secrets inscribed painfully on my back from my Tomb keeper's initiation. And no I don't expect him to go all soppy over the scars on my back either if that's what you were thinking. Disgusting isn't it? Don't let your imagination run wild please!

So when I first acquainted with the Ring Spirit, he was in a pursuit for all the Millennium Items, in my case I possessed the Millennium Rod. This was during the Battle City Tournament. For those who think I did not duel, I did, subtly defeating many street passersby was not that exciting. Then Odion just scored more locator cards for me. It would have cost him his life… I was on my motorcycle speeding through the narrow alleyways around 28m/s with sharp turns he suddenly appears pertaining me to stop. Fool! I mean for those who may have experienced road accidents or almost getting clipped by a car would know to run from an oncoming vehicle but damn, he runs to me expecting me to step on my breaks. Thank Ra for my reflexes! I actually thought he was the main host of the body, he may as well be… just saying… So he seemed to have an erudite of the Ancient Scriptures. You don't find many individuals pursuing you from the alleyway proclaiming to be a collector of Millennium Items. Back then I was in pursuit of the Millennium Puzzle and I figured, instead of dueling me for my Millennium Rod though dueling, I will struck a deal. Like any deal, I expect people to fulfill their end of their bargain and I… let's said, don't really have to. I mean he didn't even give a rat's ass about my name. Yes, in a way this is a confession of my conspiring method against Yugi, the pharaoh and his friends. He was a short-tempered guy who is arrogant, hotheaded, insolent, and witty. He is a realist with great tact and a boaster with loyalty in his own limits. I'm kind of like that but I don't boast, I'm just very determined. These traits can be physiologically developed when one's life, especially during childhood have been threaded on and used as a pin cushion all their lives and wants to be liberated. Those individuals still have integrity left in them. Courage becomes a virtue and in their minds, nothing is a limit. Morals and rights are scarcely questioned… that's just my mind talking about minds. I have studied many minds and I can at least tell you at least what the 'evil' mind is in my perception. People feared my name and called me 'evil' and so be it!

The Deal: I can barely stand his bickering but at the same time I admire his sacrifice to his host. Injuring his own arm with a knife and letting his host experiencing the pain. We were cruel by scheming the whole scenario. We acted oblivious to his pain. That's what I meant by the scarce questioning of morals and ethics. He was treated immediately by my first aid. So this meant I had to wrap his arm to cease the bleeding and with the intention of taking the host to the hospital. Since Ryou was friends with Yugi, we used that opportunity to infiltrate their circle of friends. Meeting every now and then, though our soul rooms he was more of a skeptic then I. Battle City Finals was a disaster if I put it straight out to you. It was like have an abortion and a tragic backlash at the same time. Pharaoh wins and tries preaching to the Spirit of the Ring how it was his duty to protect the world and all. He has to leave Ryou, so on and so forth. So that was the first duel. Sorry Yugi if you were reading this but I am entitled to have my opinion as well. Ryou was weak so the Ring Spirit allowed him to rest in abode.

Turn of Events: I call him Bakura either way, so Bakura woke from the first duel after my dissociative half booted me out of my own vessel. I for one remembered to split my spirit with Tea whilst I was trapped within a chamber in the mind of shadows. Bakura knew what he was doing and the powers of the millennium items matched. When it was time to confront my darker half, we thought we had the upper hand but he was still determined to bring my body back at the cost of sending my body to the shadow realm. That's right shadow dueling; it is as scary as it sound and exciting. Well seeing your opponent disappear is fun but experiencing banishment isn't. Also during the turn of circumstances, I still did not reveal the secrets of the pharaoh to him. I couldn't because we lost. I was also ignorant thinking I knew all the special ability of the Winged Dragon of Ra and my other half did. I trusted him too much to the point I didn't help much. With a shadow game you can manipulate you life points and divide it to Ra apparently. Indeed folks, don't try this at home! I mean if I'm in the possession of Ra again, then yeah I would like to try it but hey my dueling skills are still ingenious without the god cards. Bakura, I wasn't able to see where destiny had in store for him. All along I thought he was banished to the shadows but he is an entity of the shadows himself. Should have known better, it doesn't take a chimpanzee to learn how to adapt in a jungle they just adjust to their habitat, and so therefore Bakura survives in his adaptation of the Shadows...

I never got a chance to talk to Ryou about how he was able to obtain his Millennium Item but according to the gang, I overheard Yugi and Tristan, Ryou's father was an archaeologist and he stumbled upon a dark shopkeeper who was running one of the stalls at a flea market. I also think Ryou just accepted the Ring of the Spirit as his own entity as well, even if he was meek. The Spirit in the Ring in a way acted as a counseling spirit to Ryou. He couldn't get rid of the Ring Spirit that easily. He was able to use the Thief King and commit offence to pharaoh in present and past. The Thief King was the Ring Spirit's true incarnation from the past and continued to suffer all because of the corruption in the ancient governance of the Royalty. It was 5000 years ago and injustice was already playing young lives like a little lyre. If you have read the tragic genocide of Kul Elna, you will know why rage in the Ring Spirit was containing within his soul. If the court refuses to own up to their mistakes with compensation, you try to challenge their seat hypothetically. Seeing from an outsider's point of view, he was simply challenging the authority. For those who do not know where is El Kuna is, it is an off shore village, south east of the Valley of the Kings. It is a poverty stricken place where crime is centered. It totally wouldn't have existed if the royalty managed their country justly and selflessly. The Thief King at least deserved a middle class treatment. My theory was Kul Elna was targeted from the beginning of time, so that the pharaoh could be exulted. Society is cruel and I have been cruel, so I know.

In my conclusion to this pointless autobiography, I want to say he doesn't give up easily. Admirably an anti-hero in his own world, I much prefer protagonist in his loneliness. He was fighting against the scrutiny of fate and persisted until there was nothing of him. If I had my Millennium Rod still I would try to repay him for his sacrifice. Aside from having that sort of power, I still know some true spells but it is no match for the ancient combined forces of the Millennium Items. I should have gone to the past; instead I had to watch the world fall in Bakura's hands. I could have taken the Millennium Rod from the past Priest Set and claim the world as well but my vengeance did not last. The debt unpaid, the justice unresolved…


End file.
